I Care About You
by 8th1der
Summary: Tails asks Amy to take care of an ill Sonic while he works on a project. When Amy gets there, Sonic doesnt seem as sick as she thought. (First Oneshot) SonAmy. Sort of fluff


Winter was definitely an interesting time of the year, during seasons like Summer; you would be at the beach with your friends in the sun or just enjoying the outside world and nature in general. However, when Winter comes along all that is ruined by the cold harsh wind, snow and coldness. It really makes you miss Summer.

A pink hedgehog named Amy Rose was in her small cosy house reading girls magazines as there was nothing else interesting to do. Her friends weren't answering her calls or messages and her longtime crush Sonic's whereabouts were unknown to her. She really was bored out of her mind.

Suddenly her mobile phone started ringing, she put down the magazine she was "reading" to check who was calling, it was Tails. She answered it.

"Hi Tails"

 _"Hi Amy, how have you been?"_ The reception wasn't good so Tails's voice was glitchy but Amy could figure out what he was saying.

"I'm alright Tails, what about you?" She was more than alright due to the fact she could actually talk to her friends.

 _"Alright, but I need you to do me a favour, Sonic's gotten sick and I need someone to take care of him while I go out and look for resources for my project, and I think you would be the best person to do it."_

Amy got excited at the mention of Sonic's name, she hadn't seen him in a couple of days and she was getting lonely without him.

"Really Tails? You want me to take care of Sonic?" Amy asked with a hint of delight in her voice, although she was shocked that Tails would willingly leave her alone with Sonic

" _Yeah, do you not want to?"_

"YES OF COURSE I DO HOW COULD YOU ASK ME THAT!" She yelled loud enough that Tail's had to move the phone from his ear so he wouldn't be deaf.

 _"Ok Amy calm down, are you gonna come over now or later?_

"Um..." She looked out the window, the weather wasn't looking to bad at the moment, which wouldn't of stopped her either way.

"I'll come over right now."

 _"Ok cool, The key is under the Welcome mat at the door, Sonic is sleeping upstairs at the door to the left, and whatever you do, Don't go into my workshop." Tails hung up the phone and started heading to the front door._

"I hope to Chaos the house doesn't burn down." Tails said as he left out the front door.

 ** _AT TAILS AND SONIC'S HOUSE_**

Amy unlocked the front door with the key 'stealthily' hidden under the Welcome mat and walked in, closing the door behind her.

The house, for what it was, looked fairly neat and tidy, although you could still see the occasional piece of trash on the ground but the fact that it's a house with two boys living in it, it didn't surprise her.

She rememberd that Sonic was sleeping in an upstairs room so that's where she started heading. She was extremely giddy that she will see her beloved Sonic after days of not seeing him, she slowly carefully walked upstairs not to wake him, Amy went towards the room he was apparently located and reached for the door, carefully opening it.

 ** _(AMY'S POV)_**

I slowly opened the door and peered into the room, there he was sleeping on his stomach, his back facing the ceiling. On the bedside table I could see different sorts of medicine and a singlular thermometer that looks like it hasn't been used.

I looked back at Sonic, he looked adorable the way he was sleeping, I tried so hard not to jump into bed and hug him tightly, I knew he wouldn't like that. Should I even wake him up, he looks really comfy having his blue head buried into the pillow. I do want to make him feel better though...

I walked to the side of the bed and started to softly shake his beige arm for him to wake up. I heard him stir and he shifted his position to face the other side of the bed.

I kept shake him but a little bit less softly, I hear him groan and he starts sitting up, looking tired. "Oh, hey Ames" Sonic said in a low, soft voice that made my heart melt, then he looked at me and I couldn't help but stare... His pretty emerald eyes that at the moment, looked very tired but I didn't mind, his his blue quills that were messy from sleep, but somehow still look good on him. His cute smile...

As I stared at him I saw his lips move, asking me something but I wasn't listening, " **DAMMIT AMY SNAP OUT OF IT"** I screamed in my head

"What did you say, Sonic?" I said softly, still in a dreamy daze

"I said, What are you doing here?" Sonic asked as he got up and tried to pick up his shoes that were scattered on floor.

"Tails asked me to take care of you while he went out to work on his project." I was expecting him to be annoyed at my presence and would hate being stuck with me for most of the day. Instead, he smiled the gorgeous smile that I love so much.

"Aww Ames, you didn't have to walk in the cold all the way here just for me." He looked at me with a soft expression. His voice a bit groggy from sleep

"Sonic, I haven't seen you in days of course I will be here. Because I care about you." I put my head down, worried about what his reaction to my heartfelt words would be.

Sonic kneeled down to make eye contact with me. "Thanks Amy... I...I appreciate it." He then ruffled my hair softly why smiling at me, I smiled back. I noticed Sonic looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open, blinking more than normal.

"Shouldn't you get some rest? You look tired." I asked him, after I said that he rubbed his eyes with his hands

"Nah, I'm fine Ames really, I only just woke up ya know." Sonic said as he went to lay on the bed, limbs spread out. Deep down in my heart I felt like he's trying to avoid my care.

"You don't look fine, do you need medicine?" I looked over to the medicine on the bedside table. Sonic followed my gaze.

"I already took some of those, they're probably not working but whatever." He closed his eyes and made himself comfortable in the restbed. I watched him, wondering how someone could be so carefree and nonchalant about everything.

He always finds a way to amaze me...

I looked out the window and gasped in shock, it had gotten dark already. A lot of questions went through my mind, Had it really been that long? Did I deprive Sonic of sleep when he didn't even need to be taken care of? I didn't treat him like I was supposed to!

"Ames, what's wrong?" I turned around, Sonic was standing on his feet, looking at me with a caring, soft expression that made my chest hurt.

"Sonic, I'm so sorry." I wiped stray tears out of my eyes. Why was I even crying? It isn't that big of a deal.

There's definitely something wrong with me

Sonic saw my tears and caught them with his hand. "Why are you crying, did I do something?" He asked me, barely above a whisper

"No, I feel bad because I came here and annoyed you for no reason, you don't even need me here." I started walking out the room, I was pulled back by the force of Sonic grabbing my arm.

"Ames, hold on. Why would you think you annoyed me? If anything, you made me feel better to be honest. It was getting pretty boring by myself." He gave me a soft smile, still holding my arm, I looked down to cover my blush.

"D-Do you mean that, Sonic?" I looked back at him, his handsome features looking as sincere as ever.

"Yeah of course, i don't know why you're getting upset about it." Sonic replied, I didn't know what to say, he was being so nice to me even though I was being such an emotional wreck.

I then proceeded to wrap my arms around his strong, soft chest for a hug, nuzzling my head into his fur. I felt him return the hug by wrapping his arms around me.

"Since it getting late you can stay the night here if you want." He whispered into my ear

"That would be great." We got out of our embrace and I nervously climbed into bed with Sonic, I've always dreamed of this moment, I can't mess this up.

When I got under the covers I snuggled up closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, both of our faces only centimetres apart. I resisted the urge to kiss him right on the lips.

"Thank you, so much Sonic." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, I giggled when I saw his cute blush on his cheeks

"Sleep well Ames." He pulled me closer to his soft chest and I couldn't help but feel complete bliss.

I hope Tails doesn't walk in on this.

 **That was awful I know, but i guess I have to pay the price for making my first fanfic lol**

 **If you enjoyed the story I really appreciate it, I don't expect you to like my first story but I am grateful.**

 **Hopefully in the future I can improve and make better stories.**


End file.
